1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing method and apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus therefor, which can adjust a depth of a three-dimensional (3D) image according to user selection and can store the depth of the 3D image when the three-dimensional image is generated by using a two-dimensional (2D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of digital technologies, 3D image technology has become more widespread. 3D image technology is aimed at realizing a realistic image by applying information about depth to a 2D image.
Since human eyes are separated in a horizontal direction by a predetermined distance, 2D images respectively viewed by a left eye and a right eye are different from each other such that a binocular disparity occurs. The human brain combines the different 2D images, and thus generates a 3D image having the appearance of perspective and reality.
3D image technology is classified into an image generating technique for generating video data as a 3D image from the start, and an image converting technique for converting 2D video data into a 3D image. In this regard, research is being conducted to study these two techniques together.